Telematics services providers (TSPs) deliver services to customers via one or more wireless and/or wireline communication systems, such as cellular networks or public switched telephone networks (PSTN). Vehicle telematics services providers are one such example of a TSP. The provision of such services often involves communication with a mobile or other remote communication device (RCD) such as cellular phones, vehicle telematics units, medical equipment and other fixed or mobile remotely located communication equipment, many of which may use different communication technologies or generations of technologies (e.g., wireless 2G, 3G, 4G, etc.). Delivering telematics services to a subscriber base means that a TSP must either limit their subscriber base to a subset of all potential customers, or that the TSP support the many different and sometimes competing technologies.